


Press Play

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for vol 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Just a little insight as to what Blake’s thoughts during a particular scene might have been.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 300





	Press Play

_ She’s okay. _

The moment the doors open and Ruby rushes out and into Yang’s arms, Blake feels relief hit her like a truck. She had been so scared that she’d never get to see this, to watch the way that Yang easily spins her sister around and pulls her close. That she’d never get to see the gentle way Yang hugs Weiss with a fond expression crossing her features. She’d spent so long terrified that she’d never get to  _ see  _ Yang again… that seeing her feels like taking a breath for the first time after being trapped under water.

But then… Yang turns to her and Blake’s chest grows tight with anxiety. An old voice begins to creep into her mind, begins to snarl into her ear about how she let Yang down  _ again.  _ That voice, a voice that had long ago convinced her that she was unworthy, a voice that she’d been spending so much time unravelling, that voice questions her place in the team. It questions her place by Yang’s side. It tells her that she’s undeserving and unworthy, that she’ll only ever disappoint them all. That she’ll only ever disappoint and hurt  _ Yang.  _

So fear creeps in. Fear of how Yang would react. Fear that had been put in place by a man that had falsely claimed to love. Fear that she’s struggling to let go of, fear that leaves her shaking where she stands. Fear that stops her from running into Yang’s arms and holding her close. Fear of rejection that she believes she deserves. 

Her hand finds her bicep and she squeezes it tight as she looks away from Yang, her eyes squeezing shut as her ears press flat against her head. She lets out a shaky breath, waiting for the rejection, instinctively waiting for the accusations to fly… she waits… and she waits… and she waits some more…

Until a hand cups her cheek with such tenderness and gentleness that she barely even flinches. For a moment, her shoulders stiffen and she opens her eyes to glance down at Yang’s arm in surprise. Slowly, she feels Yang turn her head to meet her eyes and she watches with a breath caught in her throat as Yang’s expression softens and she smiles at her, so gentle and full of affection devotion and reassurance and it’s  _ everything _ that Blake needs.

_ It’s okay.  _ Yang says, with just one look as she holds Blake’s face in her hand.  _ I’m here. I’m not breaking my promise either. _

Blake smiles. Warm and soft and full of everything that she feels for the extraordinary woman in front of her. All of her love and hope and fear… she lets Yang see it all and she’s rewarded by Yang’s thumb brushing her cheek, rewarded by all that she feels being reflected in Yang’s eyes.

She leans forward, needing to be close to her partner and Yang follows her, letting her bring their foreheads together as Blake reaches out to bring her closer by her waist. She can feel Yang’s skin pressed against her own and as their breaths mingle in the space between, her eyes drift shut and her ears rotate towards Yang, her heart overflowing with joy and relief.

For what had felt like the longest time… her life had been stuck on pause without Yang by her side. But now… now as Yang touches her, holds her,  _ reassures her _ … she feels her life hit play once more.


End file.
